Navsegda
by kasdia
Summary: New story, please tell me what you think. Any comments and reviws are welcome!


**Navsegda**

I could not believe it. Lee went to the party right after I told him no. _What am I going to do?_

"Look Kasha, nothing happened," Lee said.

He was sitting on his bed, and I was pacing furiously back and forth.

"Anything could have happened!" I snapped.

"But it didn't."

"It could have-"

"So what? What are you going to do about it? I'm faster and stronger than you."

_Only right now._ Then again, I was only a half-breed, my father was a vampire, and my mother was a human.

"I can kick you out of this house Lee," I lied.

"Kasha, you've used that one too many times for me to believe you. Plus, you don't have the heart to kick me out."

He was over confident because he knew he had won. I was almost done fuming. Mostly because I had run out of come backs. There was a knock at the door, and Lee looked smug knowing he had won this round.

"Come in!" I yelled.

In walked my "brother" Ryan. He was approximately five feet eight inches tall with short brown hair and blue eyes, coincidently the same colour as mine. He was thin but muscular.

"Geesh Kash, give him a break," Ryan began.

"No! He snuck out and went to the party after I said he couldn't go!"

"So?"

"So?!"

I could hear Lee trying to hold in his laughter.

"I remember when you snuck out to a party and came home drunk with-"

"Stop! Alright, I get the point."

"What?! I never heard about this, what happened?" asked Lee.

"Nothing."

I glared at Ryan to make sure he knew that I was serious. If Lee ever heard this story, it was coming from me. I rolled my eyes as Ryan and Lee slapped high fives, celebrating their victory.

"Lee, just please don't do it again ok?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah, whatever."

I sighed. _Now he won't promise because Ryan told him that I used to, wait… I still sneak out. Oh well, Lee doesn't have to know… right?_

"Speaking of sneaking out, did you tell Lee how you got your hair colour and style?" Ryan teased.

"Ryan," I growled in a warning tone.

"Just asking," he mumbled.

I have shoulder length shaggy lime green hair, which stands out against my black clothing and make up, and my pale skin. My blue eyes went dark when I was angry and light blue when I was happy or excited. I looked over at Lee and knew he wanted to hear the story.

"Wait!" Anna screamed.

I could since her running up the stairs towards Lee's room. Anna was Lee's twin sister. They were both slightly taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes. If my hair was not lime green, they would have looked exactly like me. That was the funny thing; our whole adopted family looks the same. Matt and Marie, my adopted parents, and their son Ryan really are related. As for Anna and Lee, their parents died when they were seven. I was only ten years old when Anna and Lee's parents made me promise to raise their kids as my own. Not knowing what to do, I promised. That was seven years ago and I still kept my promise. I knew they were vampires and as a half-breed I tried my best to raise and protect them.

"Kasha, please tell the story." Pleaded Anna.

"She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Fine. Do you remember when we met in the clearing?" I paused.

They all nodded their heads, including Ryan. (That was the night Lee and Anna's parents died.)

"Well, I was on my way home-"

"Home from where?" asked Lee.

I knew he already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear me say it.

"I was coming home from a party-"

"Wait… you yelled at me for going to a party and I'm fourteen! You were only ten when you went to your first party!?!"

"Actually, she was younger." Stated Ryan.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

Everyone paused, so I continued.

"At the party there were a lot of people, most were older than me. One lady called me over, so I went and she asked me to sit down. She handed me what I now know was a glass of brandy, and she told me to drink it all. Then she cut my hair and dyed it this colour. I was so out of it that I didn't realize what she had done until after I had left the party."

There was an awkward silence, so I burst out laughing.

"Guys its hair, plus I like it this way, it suits me."

"Wow. You are officially not allowed to yell at me anymore hypocrite." Said Lee.

"Sure I am. I'm your "parental guardian"."

_I have to watch what I say around Anna. That vampire is too smart for her own good. _Anna was staring at me and I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. She knew I was keeping something from her and Lee. _She is right; I am keeping something from them. I am the Guardian, and I work for the Order. My job is to kill dark vampires._ Matt, Marie and Ryan know, and we all try to keep my secret hidden.


End file.
